


Afternoon Cuddles

by futari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, cutesy things, he is tasty, the cinnamon roll of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futari/pseuds/futari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FFCUK YEAHH I DID IT [spongebob in flames] ok let me say this im sorry if it went too quickly or something im sorry. its like 11pm when i finished and i want to sleep. by the way the chinese song i used is teresa teng's the moon represents my heart.</p></blockquote>





	Afternoon Cuddles

**Afternoon Cuddles**

 

 

A bored sigh escaped your lips for the fourth time this afternoon. Rain was falling hard from the grey sky, and thunder cracked loudly from the distance. It was a chilly afternoon for sure. You had a cocoon of blankets around you and were trying to make a hood from the long blanket from your back. Thunder cracks another one of its beams and eerily delivers its sound after a few seconds, this time louder than the last.

You let out a little sound of panic and fear, but quickly calmed down. _"T_ _he thunder is so mean,"_   you thought. You never really liked the sound of it, but you loved the way it streamed down from the sky elegantly along with the graceful patter of rain. It was a little philosophy of yours: even if they are opposites, but the way they blend in with each other have no flaw, then they're made for each other.

"Did my precious princess get scared?" your loving boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi, - in which you had no idea how you got - chimed in with his sweet voice.

You just shrugged his question out and continued to scroll your phone. If the question was a yes or no one, you'd either respond by nodding your head or shrugging it out. It was a habit that you just couldn't get rid of no matter how much you tried. You were scrolling through the content of your Twitter timeline and it was full of memes. Pepe is the one who truly cared for you from the start.

Koushi then decided to unwrap the layers of your makeshift blanket cocoon, snuggling his way to get his hands on you. He somehow made his way to get you to have closer contact with him by sitting behind your back and nudging his chin on your left shoulder. You knew when he wanted something from you, but the signs were really subtle to notice. And now, he wanted a kiss.

Your right hand gently cupped his cheek and you slightly moved away from him so you could kiss him on his left cheek. You peppered his cheek with numerous light kisses, and Koushi looked like he was enjoying the attention. He loved your attention so much, he'd do anything for it. After all, you were a pretty girl hard to catch. Guys talked about you and girls envied you. But the hardest thing about you was that you were hard to approach. Most people were intimidated because you were taller than most girls.

After you had given him his ceremony of kisses, he cutely pouted. "No kiss on the lips?"

"Of course I'll give you one." With that said, you turned your body to face him and kissed him on the lips. The kisses you two shared were sweet, sometimes hot and passionate. His hands coiled around your waist and pulled you closer to him. Then he had this stupidly childish cute grin you loved so much on his face.

"What?" Your voice came out as smooth as silk. You were never really the type to start the conversation or even continue one because you didn't know how to, so you were just really awkward. But that awkwardness soon fades away when they heard you sing. It was like they were being lulled to sleep by an angel. 

"Please sing for me." His sudden request had taken you by surprise, but still complied with it.

"Okay then... what do you want me to sing?"

"That Chinese song you always sing while you cook!" His expression was like a child wanting his mom to hold him tight. He was just  _too_ adorable. 

"Alright then, Kou-chan."

> "Ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen,
> 
> wo ai ni you ji fen.
> 
> Wo de qing ye zhen,
> 
> wo de ai ye zhen.
> 
> Yueliang daibiao wo de xin."

By the time you had finished, Koushi's jaw was on the floor. Well, bed sheets, rather. "Princess," there he goes again with the 'princess' endearment. Not that you don't like of course. "You never really told me what the lyrics mean though."

"Well, the song itself tells the person she loves how much she loves him, when he asks how much she loves him." When you finished explaining, you just couldn't help but giggle at it. To be honest, you had quite the obnoxious laugh. He had also laughed at your choice of words when there was really no escaping it.

"I love you  _so, so much._ " Koushi pulled you in his embrace tighter. His chin was positioned on your shoulder once again, and you could feel his hot breath tingling your skin. When Koushi tells you he loves you, you held those words closest to your heart.

"And I love you too." A smile was dancing on your lips as those words fell from your mouth. He then claimed your neck with his kisses and light biting. Koushi was never greedy, and more like he didn't show it. But now he was definitely being greedy with your body. He went from your neck to your collarbone, which was fully exposed since you were wearing a big shirt, and his hands started touching the skin under it.

Suddenly, he stopped his ministrations. "Sorry, I got a bit excited." You flushed a faint pink at the double implications in his words.

"It's fine," you managed to squeak out. You opened your mouth to add something, but quickly closed it because of the embarrassment you'd have if you said he can go crazy with his kisses. 

"Hm?" Koushi looked at you with curiosity, and you avoided his gaze. "What did my princess want to say, hm?" He then stroked your hair and his other free hand played with the hair that fell at the sides of your face. Then he gave a light peck on the lips.

"N-nothing. And don't call me princess."

"Why? It's cute and it fits you. And you call me 'Kou-chan.'" Another peck.

"R-really. It's nothing." You tried to prove your words but no avail.

"Just tell me please," Koushi had this really sad expression on this face and it was heart-wrenching to look at but he was so adorable! Like he was a puppy begging for treats.

"Fine," you gave up your pride and told him. Not like you wouldn't tell him because if you didn't then your heart would just break. "I wanted to tell you that... um..." He crooned his head to you to listen closely. "That... you can kiss me more. I-if you want to, that is." You sighed, why couldn't you have the gift of speaking normally?

"Really? I can?" Koushi's face brightened up immdiately and had that child-like grin again. And so, the endless days of kissing and cuddling began. 

        

**Author's Note:**

> FFCUK YEAHH I DID IT [spongebob in flames] ok let me say this im sorry if it went too quickly or something im sorry. its like 11pm when i finished and i want to sleep. by the way the chinese song i used is teresa teng's the moon represents my heart.


End file.
